


it's raining

by convergent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas go camping, and it starts raining.





	it's raining

>  "So whose sharing?" Dustin called to the boys, a candy bar muffling his words. Lucas shrugged silently, glancing to Mike and Will. Mike smiled and quickly replied, "Will and I will share a tent, and you and Lucas can share." 
> 
> Dustin nodded, swallowing his last bite. They were all surprised that their parents let them go without supervision, but it was the beginning of spring, and it was the perfect time to go. Mike glanced to Will, "Want to help me set up the tent?"
> 
>  
> 
> After the tents were in place, including the sleeping bags piled inside of them, the boys had to decide on if they wanted to have a campfire. Dustin argued that it wasn't really camping without the fire, but Lucas argued that no one had anything to start a fire in the first place. "Well," Will shrugged, "I can use some of the paper from my notebook and some matches?" 
> 
> There was a pause, Dustin turning to Lucas, "Hah!" 
> 
> Lucas rolled his eyes and Will crawled inside the tent and grabbed out his sketchbook. He physically cringed when he accidentally flipped to the page that was a start to Mike's face, but all he had completed was the curly hair so far, yet it was still obvious who it was. Will quickly flipped towards the back and gently tore out two sheets, and grabbed the matches from his backpack. Will climbed out of the tent, smiling tentatively at Mike, who was already staring at him, and he approached the spot where Dustin had piled sticks. Will tore the two pages into four squares, having no idea how to approach this, and place a sheet in the middle of the sticks and some on top. He hesitantly lit a match and set fire to the paper underneath the sticks and dry leaves that had been collected, and then the pieces on top. 
> 
> The boys rose their eyebrows, impressed as the sticks gently caught fire. They officially had a tiny campfire. "Huh," Lucas nodded, "Not bad. Anyone bring marshmallows?"
> 
> "Duh!" Mike exclaimed, grabbing the small plastic bag out of his backpack by his feet. Dustin pouted, "But I brought extra." 
> 
>  
> 
> An hour had passed, the boys making horrible jokes and eating roasted marshmallows. That was when the first roll of thunder rung out amongst the trees above them. Dustin groaned, "You've  _got_ to be kidding me." 
> 
> "Let's just go to our tents before it starts raining," Mike suggested with a shrug, "It's pretty late anyways." 
> 
> Lucas frowned, "You guys don't want to go home? What if it storms?"
> 
> "Hell no!" Dustin exclaimed, "It's just rain! Plus, my mom told me that it might  _sprinkle_ not storm. She wouldn't have let me come otherwise."
> 
> The boys crawled into their tents as the first drops of rain began extinguishing their fire, which was already pretty dim to begin with. Will climbed in after Mike, eyeing the small space. Will blushed a bit when he realized how small the tent was compared to Lucas' and Dustin's. Their sleeping bags were practically touching, and there was barely enough room to pile their backpacks in the corner. Will laughed, "This'll be fun." 
> 
> Mike rolled his eyes playfully, "As if your bed is any bigger." 
> 
> Will couldn't help the blush that spread across his face, the blood flowing to his cheeks at the thought. Mike was also sporting a light blush at his own comment. "Whatever," Will mumbled happily, laying down on his sleeping bag comfortably. There was another gentle rumble of thunder, and the silent voices of Dustin and Lucas laughing from their tent on the other side of the campfire. Rain began splattering on the top of their tent, making a relaxing sound that would eventually lull Will to sleep. Will watched as Mike tugged on one of his sweater, layering it over his long sleeve. Mike shivered, "I forgot its only Spring. It's cold, dude." 
> 
> Will nodded, feeling the goosebumps along his arms, "Did you bring an extra sweater, Mike?" 
> 
> "No, I didn't think I would need one," Mike frowned. Will crawled into his sleeping bag, trying to find more warmth. The rain increasingly grew louder. Mike looked at Will for a moment, and Will began mapping the freckles along his cheeks in the dim light from their small lantern.  _He looks like a painting,_ Will thought to himself. The yellow glow of the lantern made him even more attractive, which Will hadn't previously thought possible. In the back of his mind he felt guilty for thinking such things, but he had come to terms that his feelings weren't going anywhere anytime soon. 
> 
> "Um," Mike started, after moments of staring at each other, "Here-- just, just scoot closer to me." 
> 
> Will smiled shyly and rolled over a couple of inches until his side was slightly touching Mike's, not wanting to press further into the heat despite what his heart and body both wanted. Mike let out a small sigh before pulling Will into his arms, their sleeping bags getting tangled around them. Will's face was shoved into the soft knitted sweater that Mike had just put on, and heat engulfed him with Mike's arms around him. "Oh," Will mumbled, pleased and shy. 
> 
> "Is this okay?" Mike asked quietly, his thumb gently rubbing Will's shoulder. Will nodded, his face muffled into the soft fabric. Mike frowned, "Shit, do you mind turning off the lantern down there?" 
> 
> Will groaned and sat up quickly, leaning down by his feet and turning off the lantern, and came back down a little too quickly, because suddenly he was basically on top of Mike and staring into the boy's beautiful brown eyes through the darkness of the tent. Mike's eyes stared at Will in awe for a moment, Will silently pleading for Mike to just lean forward. As if Mike could read his thoughts, his soft hand grabbed Will's cheek and slowly brought the smaller boy down for a gentle kiss. They stayed like that, still for a moment, before gently moving their lips against each other, experimenting. This was Will's first kiss, and he had no idea how he got this lucky. 
> 
> When they pulled apart, Will was smiling, so Mike smiled back in the darkness. Will listened to the silent drops of rain and leaned back down for the hell of it.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am now i schleep


End file.
